


As You Wish

by H4rrington_thedingus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco being a nerd, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4rrington_thedingus/pseuds/H4rrington_thedingus
Summary: Cisco and you had been good friends for the past year but when one day he has a vision including you it changes everything





	As You Wish

Cisco swallowed the lump in his throat, he pulled Y/N tighter onto the couch. You two had been neighbors for over a year now and although you had started hanging out for nearly a year now, he just started to have feelings for you. Barry had pointed out multiple times how good you two would have been together. Especially when he came over and found the two of you had been playing Overwatch for apparently 17 hours straight. Her hair had been up in a messed up bun, and her oversized glasses shoved onto the bridge of her nose. 

That was the moment. Right then, with your hair messed up and without a shower for two days straight, that was when he felt a pang in his heart. Now here you both were, sitting in his apartment, watching The Fellowship of the Ring. He had insisted on watching the extended edition and with Y/N snuggled into his chest, Cisco felt his whole body tense. The feeling of a vibe coming on flooded his senses. 

Suddenly he saw Y/N and himself laying in his bed, sans clothes. His vision self looked at Y/N and kissed her tenderly.

“Y/N, I think I love you,” he whispered.

“Only think?”

“Hmmm, actually it’s more like I know I love you.”

“Well that’s good, cause I love you too, Cisco Ramon.”

Cisco let out a gasp, coming out of his vibe. Y/N sat up, staring at him with that concerned look in her eye. He stared at her, trying to find the right words but felt as if he had cotton balls in his mouth. 

“Cisco? Are you okay?”

Y/N attempted to act normal. You had seen the vision along with Cisco, feeling all the emotions that he was feeling. You felt heat rise up into your cheeks as the prolonged eye contact between you two became uncomfortably long. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he whispered, “come on we’re missing the movie.”  
It had been two weeks since Cisco had seen that vibe. He and Y/N had skirted around each other, both of you feeling awkward. But honestly, this whole charade had to end sometime. He couldn’t stand it. He kept seeing Y/N in his head, feeling the soft touch of her lips on his. It was driving him crazy. There had been way too many times he had woken up in the middle of the night, hard and uncomfortable. He had to end this now. 

He raised his hand to knock on Y/N’s door for the third time, he took a deep breath and lowered his hand. That’s when the door opened. Y/N stood in front of him, eyebrows raised. 

“You okay, Ramon? You’ve been standing in front of my door for 15 minutes. Do you need somethi—“

He lunged forward, pressing his lips to yours chastely before leaping back. There was a moment where both of you just stared at each other, blinking in shock. Then you both moved forward, melting into each other, lips meeting in an instant. Cisco let out a tiny moan against your lips, making you shudder. You pulled away just enough to look into his dark brown eyes. He lightly kissed the two sides of your mouth, letting out a sigh as he did. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, “I was tired of avoiding this. I just had to do this.”

“This isn’t just because of that vision, is it? Because I don’t want this to happen just because you saw whatever that was,” Y/N whispered, your lips brushing against his as you spoke. 

“Wait… you saw that? Why didn’t you say anything? How did you see that? “

“Cisco, focus. Is this just because of what you saw?”

His gaze softened as you asked him the second time. He let the pad of his thumb run across your cheek. You leaned into his touch, slipping your own hand up to hold his. 

“No, it’s not cause of what I saw. I mean, it helped but not in the way you’re probably thinking. When I saw that vision, I knew I had a chance with you. Not that it was going to happen or that I was going to get some with you. None of that. All I thought was that I actually have a chance to be with the beautiful, dorky, smart woman. And it scared the hell out of me. But I’m not scared anymore, Y/N. That’s why I did this.”

Y/N could help but smile into his shoulder. You pulled away, pushing his chin up so that he met your gaze. 

“Shut up and kiss me, Ramon.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
